dragonsofatlantishelpsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons of Atlantis Help Site Wiki
'Hey!! Welcome to the Dragons of Atlantis Help Site!!' Hey welcome this site will help you understand the game play of Dragons of Atlantis a lot better and help you make a much bigger city and troops :) Over time, this site will be more helpful than all the other ones. I originally started the Dragons of Atlantis Help Site on Google Docs, but this is so much much more convienant. What is Dragons of Atlantis?? Dragons of Atlantis is the best new game on Facebook! Grow your Great Dragon and your empire. Join your friends and conquer all of Atlantis! The story tells that war is coming to Atlantis after seventy thousands years ago the ancient city return in war. The four tribes of Atlantis once again came into the fight for their survival. Though the entire continent has been ruined there still one tribe that take their part for the future of all humankind. Dragons, their primary weapon they use to win the battle, and for you’re to use Dragons of Atlantis cheats to play and acquire victory upon it. The game will start as you will tend to choose what kind of tribes you want to place your site. You can go for Solerian, Amazon, Primus, and Zolmec. Primus are masters of Blue Energy and Science, Solerians are known for cunning organized and unmerciful in winning different fight, Amazons are obviously female warriors and Zolmec that known to be familiar to all living things especially with dragons. In this game you have the opportunity also to build fortress and you need to collect foods, wood, metals, stone that will require you to create your buildings. What is the best in playing most of Facebook games is that you can invite your friends and play it with them where in can form alliances and join battle with them. The game will start as you will tend to choose what kind of tribes you want to place your site. You can go for Solerian, Amazon, Primus, and Zolmec. Primus are masters of Blue Energy and Science, Solerians are known for cunning organized and unmerciful in winning different fight, Amazons are obviously female warriors and Zolmec that known to be familiar to all living things especially with dragons. In this game you have the opportunity also to build fortress and you need to collect foods, wood, metals, stone that will require you to create your buildings. You can download Dragons of Atlantis cheats so you can hack all of this and play the game with your own advantage. What is the best in playing most of Facebook games is that you can invite your friends and play it with them where in can form alliances and join battle with them. In this game, every character has different role to be push of, like for porters, they role is to carry load for the troops. While based on my experience in playing this game, every citizen of the city is important and you need use them according to their expertise. Example of it is for the spies, you can us them and let them travel unnoticed and gather intelligence report from the enemy. You choose from one of tribes like Primus, Solerian, Amazon, Zolmec. Brilliant and cerebral, the Primus are masters of Science and the Blue Engery. The Solerians are cunning organized and unmerciful, and must win at any cost. Mighty and courageous Female Warriors, the Amazon fear no man. The fierce Zolmec are attuned to all living things. Especially the dragons. Dragons of Atlantis is a city building game where you get to build a city and resources and conquer Atlantis. There are 5 resources in which enables you to build your empire; Gold, Wood, Iron, and Lumber. You can also join or create Alliances in Dragons of Atlantis. Our purpose here: We are here to help you out with your quests and questions and show you the RIGHT way to build your cities and to play the game :) If you follow this guide, there is no reason at all that you will NOT be on your way to be one of the most POWERFUL players of Dragons of Atlantis!!! Before you Begin: If you don’t have Facebook, click the link, go sign up with a valid (real & working) E-Mail address (you will have to verify your account), to help you remember your login, write down your information if you think that you can’t remember it, just to be on the safe side. Next you need to go to Dragons of Atlantis or click the image above. Now since we have you to the game, below is the table of contents, you may want to read everything first before doing anything on the game, but if you are like me, you can just jump right in and start playing. LINKS: All content belongs to Kaboom, etc. Dragons of Atlantis © 2010-2011 DragonLuv Email: Dragon Luv Latest activity Category:Browse Category:hmm